


beauty and the beast

by Angelic_kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Kenny Ackerman, Pet Names, Protective Eren Yeager, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_kid/pseuds/Angelic_kid
Summary: Levi, a village boy, embarks on a journey to save his uncle from a creature that has locked him in his dungeon. Eventually, he learns that the creature is an enchanted prince who has been cursed.Beauty and the beast au.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind.

He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people.

Then, one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm.

As a gift, she offered the Prince a single rose.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the Prince turned the woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's outward appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. 

The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. 

As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. 

As days bled into years, the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world.

For the Enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. 

But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose.

If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't like his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> This was originally beast!Levi x Eren but I changed it to a beast (or shall I say titan) Eren.  
> I have lost 6 chapters of this so I am working to get them back but expect weekly updates!

The whole village knew of the odd but fierce boy who lived a lonely life with his uncle away from everyone else.

They pitied the Ackerman's as there was no way either male was truly happy after the wonderful Kutchel's passing. 

The teen seemed to despise everyone and anything and the uncle drank his problems away. 

However, they were wrong, Levi and his Uncle enjoyed life as well as they could after the death. 

Levi was imaginative and he secretly enjoyed the bookseller Hange's company and hearing stories set in magical places across the world. 

Hange had told him to come in bright and early to the bookstore and that’s why Levi was jumping into his clothes quickly placing his necklace which had a key around it as fast as he could before bolting out the door.

He ran down towards the village which was starting to wake up on this regular Saturday morning. 

“Hello, Levi!” Hannes waved to the young boy and had his stall of apples already set up for today. 

Levi waved back as Hannes threw an apple into the running boy's hands, “if you’re out this early I know you haven’t eaten breakfast yet!”

Levi looked sheepishly and thanked the man as he sped up weaving through the busy streets. 

“God it’s the Ackerman boy again,” one woman said to another as they watched Levi run, “it’s a shame he’s so peculiar, he’s quite the cute boy.” 

Levi paid no mind to whatever gossip people were saying as he finally got to Hange’s store. 

Throwing the door open he saw them unboxing large boxes, “ah! You came right on time, open one of these boxes for me?” Hange smiled at the beaming boy watching him get right to the box. 

“So where are you hoping you’ll go today?” Hange asked as they took the stacks of new books out and set them on a table. 

Levi was in awe as he traced his fingers along the delicate hardback covers, ''anywhere away from here,' he mumbled as he inspected a book, _A titan's tale._

''Oh!'' Hange grinned, ''that, Levi, is amazing! I demand you to take that and read it as fast as you can!'' 

The raven-haired boy softly flipped through the book and nodded at Hange, if they said it was good then it must be. 

''Now you take care of that book alright, when you finish it let me know what you think,' Levi smiled at them nearly even drawing her in for a hug (but he wasn't that crazy). 

''Okay Hange, thank you again.'' 

Hange waved goodbye energetically causing Levi to wince at her energy which made them laugh loudly, ''tell Kenny I said hi!' 

\---

''God just look at him Mike,'' Erwin was leaning against a wall arms crossed chest puffed out as he watched Levi walk by.

He deflated as the boy didn't notice him but instead had his head practically submerged into a book. 

Erwin's pride was definitely hurt and it only felt worse when his best friend Mike snorted, ''the book is more interesting than you Erwin,' the other man smirked as the blue-eyed man glared at him harshly. 

''Fucking book! I am right here yet he chooses to focus on a book!'' Erwin was outraged and he took off to follow the boy. 

Mike hurried along after his friend like an obedient dog. 

Being the ever-thoughtful person he was he yelled at people in advance to avoid colliding with the seriously pissed off Erwin Smith. 

Erwin weaved through stalls and busy streets cursing the early morning rush as he tried to keep up with the boy but everything seemed to get in his way. 

''Ah, Erwin I was thinking we could-'' 

''You!'' The blonde man gripped a woman who was attempting to clearly flirt with him and exclaimed, ''tell me, what type of gift would you like from your lover?'' 

The woman blushed at the sudden question and batted her eyelashes and the strong handsome man, ''flowers are always pretty.'' 

Erwin grinned and kept a hold of the woman as he hastily went up to the nearest flower stall and grabbed a bouquet. 

''Is this good?'' he asked her again. 

The woman was feeling faint at the sole idea of Erwin buying her the flowers. ''Yes!' she exclaimed, ''they're beautiful!'' 

Mike sighed and rubbed his temple knowing damn well what was going on in both people's minds. 

Erwin tossed some coins and turned to the woman again whose hands were now out-stretched awaiting the bouquet. 

''Thank you,'' he stated and left promptly. 

The woman was dumbstruck and Mike gave her a reassuring pat on the back, ''it's not you, don't worry.'' 

\---

Oblivious to the world Levi had made it through the first chapter of the book. 

His eyes watered a little at the thought of a young boy losing his mother and home so quickly. 

The boy was grateful the book covered most of his face because there was no way he would let anyone see him cry. 

Subtly dabbing the unshed tears away he glanced over the top of the book and sighed as he knew people were talking about him. 

Levi never understood why the village was so unnerved by him, so what if he looked like he had murder on his mind all the time, if they actually got to know him he just wanted someone to talk to. 

The short boy pouted behind the book as he thought to himself, ' _I wish they would just talk to me.'_

However, the comfort he felt behind the book didn't last long as it was rudely ripped out of his hands. 

''Now what's with that face?'' a voice cooed at him. 

Levi felt like he had just lost ten years on his life span as he realized just exactly who was talking to him. 

''Give me back my book Erwin,'' he tried to sound aggressive but the giant of a man looked down at him and had the audacity to pinch his cheeks. 

''My, you are just too adorable Levi!'' the blonde chuckled to himself. 

''Here!'' he pushed the bunch of flowers into Levi's hands. 

The man must have overestimated Levi's size as the boy was barely seen, instead he was practically engulfed in the flowers. 

''I don't want these,'' Levi huffed pushing the flowers into Erwin's chest his cheeks a little pink with embarrassment as they had managed to attract a crowd of some sort. 

Erwin's smile faltered but grew once again as Mike whispered, what was no doubt, words of reassurance into the man's ear. 

Levi got his book back and just as he was about to leave Erwin grabbed his hand. 

' _Guess I will have to wash it a couple more times than I usually would,'_ Levi thought to himself. 

''Come on Levi you don't need those-'' 

Knowing he was about to get the whole 'books aren't as fun as me' speech Levi cut the man off, ''just shush Erwin. I do not care. I need to go back home.'' 

All his patience gone, Erwin let the boy go but not without a little dig at him, ''yeah go on now back to that drunk.'' 

Levi's head whipped back so fast and he gave a piercing glare, ''the fuck did you say?'' he spat. 

Erwin shrunk a little and refused to meet Levi's eye, ''nothing, nothing haha I will be going now but I will be back!'' The man exclaimed with fake confidence. 

The mini crowd dispersed while muttering about how foolish Levi was but the boy paid no mind as he quickly made his way back home. 

He really hated the damn village. 

\---

''Levi... I am going away tomorrow!'' 

Levi's eyebrows raised and he looked to his uncle whose head was lying on the table. 

''And where are you going?'' the boy asked the intoxicated man. 

''Wine tasting in the next town of course!'' Kenny exclaimed slapping the table with excitement. 

''My boy, when you are older I have no doubt you will indulge in the finer things in life.'' 

Levi agreed wordlessly as he turned the page in his book. 

''What's that about?'' Kenny asked, taking a swing from a bottle. 

Despite being drunk 80% of the time Levi appreciated his uncle very much. 

The man never pushed anything onto Levi and just wished for the boy to be happy. 

He would go out to work as god knows what during the night and the money he would make went straight to his nephew. 

This is why Levi took it upon himself to take care of Kenny and himself as he knew the man would never force him to cook or clean but he did it anyway. 

Honestly, Levi was sure if he didn't cook for Kenny the man would starve but never mention it, he was sweet like that. 

The Ackerman's were just two softies and not a drunk murderous pair that people believed just by judging their appearances. 

''Giant naked humans eat humans,'' was all Levi could really offer and Kenny nodded as if he made complete sense. 

The two sat in comfortable silence before Levi spoke up. 

''Kenny am I weird?'' he asked softly not looking up from his book. 

There was no response so Levi assumed the man was passed out but after a couple of seconds, the sound of metal against metal had his head shooting up. 

''Kenny!'' Levi exclaimed looking at his uncle who was sharpening a knife. 

''By the gods, Levi, ain't no nephew of mine weird! Tell me! Who said what?'' Kenny yelled hazardly swinging the knife around. 

Levi rolled his eyes at his overprotective uncle, ''no one said anything! I was just thinking. Sometimes I just wish I had people to talk to...Sorry, that was a pretty stupid question.'' 

''Damn right it was boy!'' Kenny stumbled over to Levi who was sitting on the couch book now forgotten and wrapped him up in a close hug. 

''You are your mother's pride and joy, so don't think like that. I, for one, love talking to you pipsqueak.'' 

Levi smiled into Kenny's shoulder and hugged his uncle back. 

A few moments passed and Levi was now uncomfortable by the weight of his uncle practically on top of him. 

''Oi I get it, get off me,'' he said trying to shake the man off. 

Unfortunately that causing Kenny to slump completely over Levi. 

The boy groaned and pushed the man with all his strength which made him flop to the floor with a thud. 

''God damn drunk,'' Levi said softly as he placed a blanket over his passed-out uncle's body before picking up his book and going to his own room to be alone with himself and the titans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Comments are appreciated <3   
> Stay safe out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny gets into trouble and I give you a brief horse POV.  
> In other words, we see our beast for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I write almost disturbingly fast-paced so if you're looking for a slow burn then this is not your fic.  
> Also, I've just roughly estimated this to be 20 chapters so it could be more or could be less.  
> Instead of Eren being a hairy-ass beast, he is simple in a somewhat shorter version of his titan form, at least that's how I visualize it but feel free to imagine him how you like.

Kenny was buzzing. 

It was most definitely the alcohol but he claimed he was just excited. 

He gave his sweetheart nephew a bone-crushing hug, even going as far to smooch his cheek (which didn't last more than a second as Levi punched his stomach _hard_ ), and merrily hopped on their horse before riding off for the next town over.

The journey wasn't long, it would take just about 45 minutes of riding to reach the town but around 20 minutes in Kenny felt extremely hungry. 

Despite being told clearly not to, Levi had packed Kenny's bag for him and thankfully the small boy had put in food probably in smug knowledge of his uncle's habit of eating on journeys. 

''Oi horse? Let's stop for a second.'' Kenny grumbled as he got the horse to stop. 

Of course, Levi had named the horse but Kenny never seemed to remember its name and stuck to calling him horse. 

As if the animal understood, he grunted before giving into Kenny's demands and stopping on the side of the path. 

Kenny tied the horse to a tree gently, and also sat against the tree. 

He opened the bag and grinned at the contents of food that could last him days, ''ah Levi you angel.'' 

Minutes passed by peacefully as Kenny and the horse, who Kenny generously gave an apple to, ate in bliss. 

''Horsey, I think I'm going to take a nap right here. Be a good guard horse would ya?'' the man mumbled before curling himself up against the tree. 

He vowed to only take a quick power nap and the horse grunted once again as Kenny's eyes drooped closed and the man went lax. 

\---

The damn horse made the shittest guard Kenny had ever experienced in his life. 

Currently, the duo of horse and man were both moving as fast as they could away from a pack of wolves. 

The man's nap lasted almost four hours before he was rudely kicked in the head by a distressed horse. 

''Oi you little shit what was that-'' Kenny spat but was cut off by growls from all around them. 

For some reason, for what he could make out in the dark, the tree was surrounded by wolves all snarling, teeth out. 

Slowly Kenny rose to his feet with his hands out as a surrender, ''hey...hey...calm down boys,'' the man cautiously unties the horse from the tree and got ready to jump on and flee. 

However, his plans went to shit as soon as the horse was free, it took off at full speed. 

Fortunately for Kenny, this did distract the wolves away from him allowing him to break out into a run. 

''God damn horse, fuck... if I don't bring him back Levi will end me,'' Kenny huffed out as he ran blindly just trying to get as far away as he could. 

The man became too tired and stumbled to a stop. 

He took a moment to catch his breath and looked around him.

More god damned trees. 

''For fucks sake Levi would be laughing at me right now,'' the man sighed before deciding to chance it for a second, ''Horse! Come here boy! '' he yelled.

The silence was deafening and Kenny found himself filling up with fear as he was now alone in the woods in the dark. 

Kenny's mind was blank with ideas and just to add on to his misfortune there was a crack of lightning in the sky before rain poured down on the sulking man. 

Curing everything he could the man shuffled through the woods just praying that he'd pop out on the right end. 

The gods were not on his side, snaps of twigs and ruffling were loud to Kenny and he wanted to drop dead as instead of the horse there were three wolves. 

Yelling in frustration the man had to take off once again, ''fucking hell, why me?!''

\---

The horse, Romeo (Levi had bashfully given the name after reading the classic Romeo and Juliet) was struggling. 

He hated traveling without his sweet and kind Levi and it wasn't a shock to him that such ad luck would happen with Kenny. 

So he did what he could and made his way back to Levi. 

\---

Kenny was in need of new lungs.

He was soaked and his legs were on the edge of giving out. 

Finally blessing him with some sort of luck the man found himself on a pathway that had dim lights decorating the edge. 

This path, without a doubt, was leading to a home and Kenny was not going to miss this out. 

Looking behind him and not seeing the wolves he dashed and ran up. 

He got to a gate and practically sobbed when it easily opened up. 

Kenny slammed it shut behind him and finally let himself relax. 

He sat against it for a moment but jumped up when he felt teeth nip at the back of his neck. 

The man turned to see three wolves attempting to reach him through the bars of the gate. 

''Ha! Fuck you!'' the man exclaimed throwing up the middle finger but the man shut up as one growled and lashed at him, paw fitting perfectly through the gate. 

Shivering he looked forwards and quirked his brow as he realized he was not at a house. 

He was at a castle. 

\---

''Hello? Anyone home?''

Kenny, being desperate, invited himself inside. 

''The door was open anyway so you really shouldn't mind!'' he called out to the dark and empty castle. 

''asshole.''

''What! Who said that?'' Kenny flinched at the mumble and frantically looked around. The last thing he wanted was some king to want him dead for intruding. 

''Please let me stay the night. I lost my horse and I'm soaking wet!'' 

''He better get out.'' 

''Jean! That's rude!'' 

Kenny knew he wasn't just hearing voices now as he could clearly hear what they were saying, ''who's there?'' 

''You can most definitely stay Sir!'' a light but almost squeaky voice announced. 

But Kenny couldn't see anyone and he was starting to believe he was hallucinating out of hope. 

''I'm right here!'' 

Still unable to see, Kenny grabbed the nearest candlestick and waved it around in hopes of seeing a face. 

''No I'm here,'' the voice said disturbingly close to his ear. 

Kenny's eyes widened as he took a double-take at the candlestick in his hand. 

The damn thing was talking. 

\---

''That's it...I'm becoming sober,'' Kenny stated dumbly as he was wrapped up in a blanket by a _coat-hanger_ and was seated in an armchair by fire by a _candlestick_ and a very passive-aggressive _clock._

He was now being served tea by a _teapot_ and had his feet propped up by a _footrest_ that had walked up to him themselves. 

Also these inanimate objects also seemed to have names. 

There was Armin the candlestick. 

Jean the clock. 

Mikasa the teapot. 

''Levi was right. I am a drunk bastard.'' 

''I agree with this Levi fellow,'' the clock, no Jean, sneered. 

Kenny sat wide-eyed and mouth gaping as he sipped his tea. 

The objects all talked among themselves and would sometimes ask if Kenny needed anything else. 

The man just violently shook his head and focused on the fire, the only stable thing in the room. 

Kenny swore if the fire spoke to him then he would just jump into it at this point.

\---

Someone was in his castle. 

They were intruding. 

They were here to mock him. 

Eren was just going to be humiliated once again. 

He growled to himself and decided firmly, they wouldn't get away with trying to make him seem foolish. 

\---

Just as Kenny began to actually enjoy the presence of the talkative objects the door broke off its hinges with a splintering crack. 

All the objects immediately made themselves scarce apart from Armin who attempting to apologize to his 'Master'. 

''What do we have here,'' a creature that looked inhumane barked out. 

It was tall, it loomed over Kenny by meters. 

Its ears were pointy and its hair reached its shoulders. 

Sharp green eyes pierced into Kenny and before the man could even say anything, the creature snatched him up and dragged him. 

''If you want to stay here then you can stay forever in your own little room,'' the creature growled as Kenny envisioned all the alcohol treatment he would go to if he ever made it safely out of this little never-ending nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a ghost reader because comments are appreciated haha  
> but stay safe and see you in the next chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beauty and the beast meet

Mike was nervous as he watched Erwin adjust his hair for the tenth time this morning. 

''Erwin I really think-'' 

''Okay! I'm going in to collect my wife!'' 

Nearly the whole town was lined up in the field outside Levi's house, all of them prepared for the wedding between Erwin and Levi. 

Young women and men were weeping as others all cheered Erwin on. 

''Don't forget to strike up the band as I carry my beautiful wife out!'' Erwin yelled over his shoulder as he knocked on Levi's door. 

Mike shook his head in shame knowing that trying to get Erwin's mind to change was useless. 

Levi checked through the peephole and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he was met with the sight of a bright blue eye. 

''Deep breath Ackerman and here we go...'' Levi opened the door and plastered a fake smile on, ''Erwin! What a surprise.'' 

Erwin stepped in the cosy home and made himself comfortable on a chair. 

Levi cursed the man as he scowled at the dirty trail of muddy footprints. 

''Levi, I have a vision for my life.'' 

''Is that so?'' Levi hummed clearly uninterested in whatever Erwin had come to say. 

''One that involves me my pretty little wife and dashing sons, say Levi, who do you think I want as my wife?'' 

Anyone with brain cells would be able to tell where this is going and Levi sighed, ''I don't know Erwin, why don't you enlighten me.'' 

''You of course! You would be the perfect cute wife! Now if you just come with me-'' 

''I won't be your wife.'' 

''Yes-'' 

''No never.'' 

''Yes, Levi you will-''

''NO!'' Levi shouted, startling the blonde man, ''I do not want you. Not now not ever. Take the hint.'' 

As Levi spat the words out he guided the older man out by the shoulders and ended up pushing the dumbfounded man out the doors. 

The crowd cheered but slowly quietened down when they saw a red-faced Erwin standing at the door. 

And embarrassingly, the man was alone. 

Mike frowned in concern as Erwin stomped angrily off mumbling about how he'd take Levi whether he liked it or not. 

\---

By the time evening came, Levi peered out the window and sighed in relief when he saw that all the decorations were gone and the town folk had cleared off. 

The audacity of Smith really astounded Levi. 

Sure the man was hot, but that didn't mean Levi would just prance off happily as the guy's wife. 

Bundle of laundry in hand, Levi complained to himself as he hung it up outside. 

''Shitty Smith, he's definitely fucked over half the town. What a bastard. Ugh, I wonder how Uncle's doing.'' 

The boy never wanted his Uncle to go alone but there wasn't much he could do, he could only hope that the man was fine and that their horse Romeo should be more responsible. 

Levi shrugged his worries off and continued to hang some sheets off. 

A moment later he swore he could hear something, ''was that a horse?'' 

Looking around and seeing nothing he got over it and was about to make his way inside when he heard the telltale sounds of galloping. 

Deciding to wait to see who came up the path Levi dropped his basket in shock when Romeo came into view. 

Romeo with no rider. 

\---

''I blame you. Oh please come inside! Let me feed you and warm you up! Come sit in Master's chair, it's okay!'' 

''I get it Jean-'' 

''No! I don't think you do Armin!'' The clock had been ranting to the candlestick for a good few hours now. 

Their Master had taken the old man and had put him in the castle's dungeons. 

''Jean please, I must be as hospitable to everyone who enters the castle,'' Armin tried to defend himself, even though he was still on edge from the sound of the roar his master had let out. 

They both continued to argue but abruptly stopped at the voice of someone yelling. 

''Uncle Kenny! Where are you!'' 

Jean's mouth dropped open and he gawked at a small figure walking into the room. 

Excitedly Armin jumped off the table the two were on, ignoring the clock's protests. 

''Hey don't fuck with me! Who's there?'' 

Levi didn't hide the panic on his face. 

Romeo had led him back to this astonishing castle yet the horse refused to come past the gates himself, if that wasn't a red flag then Levi didn't know what else could be. 

The boy blinked as he swore he saw a flash of light move over into the next room.

Risking it, Levi followed while checking frequently over his shoulder not liking how dark the inside of the castle was. 

''I swear someone's here,'' he muttered but he froze when he heard a distant call. 

''Levi!?'' 

Said boy was at the bottom of a stone staircase and he sucked in his fear and bolted up the steps. 

He was right to, as he looked around and noticed a hand sticking out between a metal barred door. 

''No fucking way!'' he said to himself as he went up to it and stared at his Uncle who was shivering on the floor. 

''Levi Ackerman you leave here this instant!'' Kenny gasped as his nephew scrambled to try and break the chain that was keeping the door locked. 

''I'm not leaving without you! Who did this?'' Levi felt sick. 

The idea of someone locking up his Uncle was despicable. 

He knew the man could get into trouble but this was a little too far. 

''Levi please just leave. It's not safe here!'' 

''No,'' Levi said sternly, ''there's no way I'm leaving you here you'll-'' 

The boy was cut off by a hand grabbing the back of his neck and roughly pulling him away from the cell. 

'' **What is this!** '' a shadowed man growled. 

Levi felt himself involuntarily shake as he squinted to attempt to see who could have such a strong grip and such a harsh voice. 

''Who-who- who are you? Who's there!'' the boy yelled frantically looking around as he sensed movement around him. 

'' **I am the master of this castle! What business do you have here!''**

''Please,'' Levi practically whimpered at the terrifying voice, ''please I just want my Uncle. Let us go. We can pretend this never happened-'' 

'' **Give up! This man has trespassed and is now my prisoner, he must pay for his crimes.''**

Levi flinched and stayed quiet to himself before standing upright. 

He wasn't going to be afraid, ''let my Uncle go you inconsiderate asshole!'' 

Kenny wailed pathetically as the words left Levi's mouth and the figure lurking in the shadows stilled, '' **oh?''**

''If you want a fucking prisoner so badly then take me!'' Levi continued, Kenny's cries fell onto deaf ears. 

**''Are you sure about this doll?''**

Levi couldn't help but feel a little hot from the sudden use of a pet name but he kept up his stone-cold exterior and nodded, ''I am a hundred percent sure!'' 

The master grunted and wordlessly pulled off the chain keeping Kenny locked and dragged the other man away and out the castle, slamming the door behind himself so Levi couldn't leave. 

''Wait! I need to say goodbye!'' Levi screamed but was only met with silence. 

When left alone his emotions fell onto him and Levi sniffled and tried to blink back tears. 

He could hear Kenny shouting and he attempted to haul his too short self up to see out of the only window in the room. 

He watched as the large figure dragged Kenny all the way to the gate and threw him into a broken carriage. 

Levi couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised as the carriage got up and trotted along past a worried Romeo. 

Once his Uncle was out of sight Levi slumped down into the corner of the dark cold room and held his head in his hands. 

'' **Please don't cry,''** the voice startled him and Levi glared harshly. 

''There's no way you actually give a shit.'' 

The anonymous figure didn't respond and instead moved directly into the light from the window. 

Levi's eye's widened and his stomach flipped as he took in the appearance of something that could not be human. 

The figure was around 8 or 9 foot which already upset Levi more than it should.

'So this fucker took all my height,' he thought to himself. 

The ear's on it were sharp and pointy but the body resembled one of a bodybuilder. 

They were wearing clothes which Levi wondered who could have tailored such a size. 

All in all, it could have been passed as a freakishly oversized human. 

'' **Sorry if I have frightened you doll, but be sure to call me Eren seeing as you will never leave from here again.''**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how you found this chapter  
> check out some of my other works if you're interested  
> stay safe and healthy out there! <3


End file.
